Oasis
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: He comes back to see her. Will old feelings return or will something else happen? She takes a chance, in the end will it work out for everyone involved? She agreed to go with him. Will going with be worth the risk? OC/Roman 'Joe'
1. Chapter 1

I chewed my lip taking my seat in the front row. I was crazy to think he'd remember me. But after all these years, here I was at Monday Night Raw because he sent me tickets. I had moved on from him. Not that it worked. I was still crazy for him. I just knew better. I wasn't one much for wrestling. Hell I didn't watch it until I met him. He forced me to watch it. I admit I was hooked. But after he left I up and quit watching it. Over the last few months I was told that he had made it to Raw. I was thrilled for him. I'd find myself tuning in to see him. I had enjoyed the show thus far. I smiled as their music started in.

_Sierra  
Hotel  
India  
Echo  
Lima  
Delta_

_Shield_

I chewed my lip watching as he came out. He looked good. Really good. He made his way to the ring ready to attack Cena with the other two members. His eyes locked onto mine, his smirk growing just that much more. I couldn't help but smile at him. I found myself believing in the shield as the match went on. I found it amusing as he got tossed out where I was seated.

"The spot tonight." He whispered looking back at the ring. I said nothing just smiled giving him a nod when he looked back at me. I watched the last of the show a goofy grin on my face. I waited for the crowd to thin out before leaving after the show. I drove an hour to the spot we would always meet at. It was nothing special. I small pond on the edge of the city. I sat in my car making sure my light brown hair was perfectly put in place. The butterflies started to flutter in the pit of my stomach and work their way up. My breath getting stuck in my throat as his car pulled up to mine. I got out leaning against my door.

"Real subtle back there." I smirked my brown eyes getting lost in his.

"I don't do subtle Karlie." He smirked walking up to me. It felt like old times. He was quick to pull me into his hard muscled body. My hands landing on his chest. His fingers digging into my waist. Our lips connecting in a heartbeat. The sparks were still there. His tongue traced along my bottom lip. I happily let his tongue dance with my own. We pulled apart when we both needed air. He rested his forehead against mine.

"I've missed you Joe." I whispered closing my eyes. This moment was all that mattered. The months of pain long gone. I could no longer deny what I felt for him.

"Me too." He whispered pulling me into him. "We can make it work this time." I smiled under his gaze.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna be the person to stand in your way." I hated to say those words to him. I wanted to be with him. All those feelings I had for him years ago where starting to come out all over again. I couldn't deal with that pain again.

"I'm sure. I can't leave you again." I smiled pecking his lips.

"We'll figure it out Joe. If it's meant to be it will work out." He smiled pressing his lips to mine for a sweet lip lock. For a brief second it was if time stood still.

We decided to head back to my place. With what little traffic there was he was able to beat me. I was shocked to learn he remembered where I lived. I unlocked the door letting us in. I got us drinks following him to the living room. We both sat on the couch.

"Nothings changed." He stated looking around. "Where's Pippy?" He asked looking at me. Pippy was my black cat but unfortunately she died of old age a few months back and I just didn't feel the need to replace her yet. I felt if I did get another cat that all I would be doing was replacing her. As much as I loved animals it was nice for once not to be covered in cat hair.

"She's gone Joe." I told him looking down. I had her for 15 years. Ever since she was born. She wasn't just a pet to me but rather family.

"I'm sorry Karlie." He expressed moving closer placing his hand on my knee something I've missed. But with Joe I've missed it all from the small intimate moments to the fights.

"It's fine really." I flashed him a small smile. We spent the night getting to know each other all over again. I was happy that he didn't go into depth about his love life. I couldn't handle that, not after tonight. I was thrilled to hear how excited he was about being on Raw. "I'm happy for you Joe." It felt good to get to know him now that he was at a new stage in his life.

"Thanks. You still a lawyer?" I nodded with a soft sigh. It was the family business so I felt as if I had to do it. But I hated it. I was good at it though. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just not me. That's why I'm taking time off. A few months to find out who I really am." I explained playing with my cup.

"Come on tour with me." I looked up at him chewing my lip thinking it over. That was the last thing I thought I would hear come from him ever. I didn't have anything to lose by going with him. I had a lot to lose if I stayed here. I smiled moving into him.

"That sounds perfect Joe." I told him as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt myself being happy in his arms. My own little Oasis.


	2. Chapter 2

**After a lot of consideration I've decided to add more to this story. It didn't work with the way it ended as a one-shot. For how long it will be, I'm not sure about that yet. But I do know that the updates wont come fast at first but I'll try my best to get a chapter to you as soon as I can. I hope you like this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. Tell me what you thought in a review please and thank you!**

* * *

The last week of work went by slowly. My whole family tried to talk me out of leaving the company and following Joe. They told me I was being silly that anything could ever happen between the two of us again. As long as I was friends with him again that's all that mattered to me. I wasn't looking to date him. I needed an out to really figure out what it is I wanna do. Being a lawyer isn't what I wanna do with the rest of my life. Yea I first I enjoyed it but now I was so run down into the dirt I needed this time. If it's with Joe then so be it.

It was agreed that I would get everything set before I flew out to meet up with Joe in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. I was nervous to be spending so much time with him. It's been years since I spent so much time with him. I've seen what him and his stable mates can do in the ring. Just the way Dean acted had me freaked out to meet him. Seth didn't seem as bad as Dean but he wasn't much better either. I was literally feeling sick to my stomach as I got off the plane. My nerves were really doing a toll on me. I did everything in power to keep what little food I did eat in my stomach. I got my bags when I was able to. I started to chew on my lip as I walked through the airport in search of Joe. What if this doesn't work out? What if I actually have to admit that my parents were right? NO! I was going to do everything in power to show them they were wrong. What could possible go wrong? It's not like I could do anything about my growing feelings for Joe. I could hide them and in a few months I'd head home and get on with my life. My worries vanished and my nerves grew even more seeing Joe standing off the side taking pictures with the fans. Seeing he was on the last one I straightened out my ruby-red tank top.

"Oh dear Roman Reigns I do want my picture taken with you next." I over exaggerated in a desperate voice. Joe eyed me up giving me a smirk.

"Now miss I believe you have more pictures of me then you know what to do with." He stated wrapping me in a tight and very comfortable embrace.

"Not any recent ones." I retorted fighting back to him in a playfully tone breaking the hug gathering up my bags.

"You'll get plenty in the next coming months Karlie." He smirked placing his hand on the small of back leading me outside. I smiled a very nervous smile seeing Dean and Seth leaning against a black SUV. I knew this moment would come at some point just not this soon. I stayed by Joe's side as he fit my luggage into the back. "You don't have to be scared of them guys."

"Uh yea I do. I've seen what they do." I exclaimed a tad bit loud as I heard them chuckle along with Joe.

"Sweetie they won't hurt a fly." Joe remarked getting into the driver's seat leaving me alone in the back with Dean. I huddled by the side of the door. I tried not to stare at Dean but the mischievous look on his face didn't help any.

"So uh what is it I call the two of you?" I asked keeping an eye on Dean.

"My name is Colby but feel free to call me Seth if you want." He didn't seem harmless. But it wasn't him I was worried about.

"I'll call you Colby, I like that name." I replied with a smile as he turned around in his seat to look at me.

"For the record I'm not like my character on TV. You'll see by tomorrow night Karlie." I looked at him confused trying to figure out how he knew my name but it came back to Joe.

"I look forward to it Colby." I turned my attention back to Dean. "What do I call you?" I was starting to get some of my confidence back but damn he was just straight creeping me the hell out.

"Jon." He replied in a deep dark scary ass voice. "You have every reason to be scared of me. I'm your deepest darkest secret come true." His eyes darkened in color as they locked onto my dark blue ones. I gulped feeling even more so scared. Jon freaked me the hell out.

"Dude quit scarin' her." Joe tore into him.

"What? I was telling her what she wanted to know." Jon fought back smirking my way.

"She has a name and it's Karlie, mind using it well I'm around?" I asked gaining even more chuckles from the three men.

"Ok Karlie. And he's not as bad as he's making you think." Joe replied turning into the hotel parking lot.

"I'm not so sure about that." I mumbled getting out. "So how is the sleeping arrangement going to work for everyone well I'm with you guys?" I asked looking at Joe getting my luggage from him.

"Tonight we're all sharing a room. Jon's on the cot for the night and I figured you could just share my bed. Unless you have a problem with that. We're only here for one night, and then you can get your own room." Joe explained as we headed inside.

"Yea that works just fine with me Joe. I don't mind." I was trying to convince myself that it would be ok. The bed was big enough that nothing would happen. We were two grown adults. This could work. "But having my room would cheat me out of being able to spend time with you. I'm here for 8 weeks and that time is going to fly by. I don't want my time to be cheated from me. Couldn't Colby and Jon share a room and I share a room with you?" I asked following behind the guys into the lobby going to the elevator.

"Or to make everyone happy." Jon chimed in. "We can get two rooms that adjoined." He smirked sending me a wink. I tried not to puke in my mouth. It wasn't that Jon wasn't attractive; I just didn't see him as that. I had yet to see him a friend.

"Or that." I nervously agreed with Jon.

"Then it's settled." Joe announced. I looked over at Colby.

"Doesn't Colby get a say? Is that ok Colby? I want everyone to be ok with it." I informed everyone.

"That's fine with me Karlie and no most the time I don't get a say over things. But I'm ok with that." I nodded following the guys to the room. The real journey for the next two months had officially started and everything was unknown. That part freaked me out, not as much as Jon but still. I was ready for this.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Turns out it didn't take as long as I thought it would. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. Thank you to those that have not only read it but left a review, followed and favorited it. :)**_

I swear I slept with one eye open. During the night I ended up being crushed to Joe's body, in a very protective way. I didn't even wanna get up when I heard Jon and Colby moving around. I closed my eyes tighter when I felt Joe start to stir under me. Joe mumbled in my ear that it was time to get up. I shook my head clinging onto him. I didn't wanna get up and face Jon. Colby wasn't so bad. We had actually started to bond last night and Jon was still that creep he had been since I met him.

"Babe you're fine." Joe mumbled into my ear. His hot breath tickling my ear. I smiled hearing him call me babe but my smile faded. I would never be his babe again. I sighed as he left me on the bed alone. I kept my eyes closed hoping Jon would leave me alone. I jumped feeling the side of the bed Joe just left from sink down. I peeked outta my right eye to see Jon laying on the bed.

"What do you want?" I huffed sitting up pulling the blanket with me.

"That cot was hard as fuck." Jon retorted keeping his attention on the ceiling. "The same way you make me." He smirked looking at me.

"Then why don't you go lay in the bed Colby had last night?" I questioned seeing that Colby wasn't even in the room. "Where'd Colby go?" I wasn't even going to respond to the last statement he made, that was just gross.

"Who knows." Jon replied. I looked over at him feeling the bed move. There was Jon eying me like a piece of meat, a smirk in place, propped up on his elbow. "Why would I lay in that bed, when you're in this one?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"What is your problem anyway?" I asked chewing my lip scared to hear what his answer is.

"I told you last night," He started out moving closer to me. I gulped feeling his fingers leaving goosebumps along my jaw line pushing my hair from my ear. "I'm your worst nightmare." His breath tickled my ear sending shivers down my spine. I couldn't let Jon have this effect on me.

"Is he bugging you yet again Kari?" I jumped outta the bed hearing Joe's voice boom through the room. Joe was the only one to this day to call me Kari. It was always his own little nickname for me.

"Uh nope." I stated grabbing my bag heading in to take a shower. I fell against the door clutching my heart. I swear Jon was going to be the death of me. I quickly took a shower not wanting to take too long in where I was the reason they would be late or something. It wasn't until I went to pull the bathroom door open I heard Joe and Jon.

"Guys let's not fight about this. Jon you knew how Joe felt about Karlie the week leading up to her coming with us. Joe you know how Jon is. But it doesn't give you the right to chase after Joe's girl." Colby was mixed in as well. They said that Colby didn't get to have his input on things but I wanted that to change. Colby should have a say in things as well. I tried not to think about what Joe's feelings for me really were. I didn't want my hope to get crushed.

"Joe it's not like you're dating her. You did say she was single. That makes her fair game." It's like he ignored Colby once again. Let me get this straight Jon was freaking me out because he liked me. Yea real mature there. But I wasn't interested in Jon and there was no way he could be interested in me, he doesn't even know me.

"You know what my feelings are for her. So don't you go saying she's fair game. You can have any one you want but not her." Joe growled. I didn't want his words to sink in. I didn't wanna figure out what it meant. Mostly I didn't wanna get hurt. I pulled the door open walking out.

"Hope I didn't take too long." I replied feeling the tension in the room. I didn't wanna come between the friendship they had and ruin their stable. If that was gonna be the case then I'd pack my bags and go back to Minnesota.

"Nah you were fine." Joe smiled walking over to me placing his hands on my bare arms. "We're gonna hit the gym, you wanna come?" He asked using his thumbs to caress my arms. As fun as that sounded I didn't wanna be stuck around Jon after what I just heard and being in the same room as Joe getting all sweaty I wouldn't be getting a workout in anyhow.

"Uh no I think I'll pass this time. But you guys enjoy it." I smiled locking eye contact with him, my cheeks slightly burning.

"We shouldn't be gone that long. A few hours." I nodded never breaking eye contact with him. I was taken back feeling his soft lips against mine. I was left alone in a state of shock. Did he really mean the kiss or did he do it because of Jon? Things couldn't work out between us. They couldn't. His work took him all around the world and my work kept me in one spot. I came with him to get away and figure things out work wise not figure out if I was still in love with Joe. That I already knew the answer to. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts about Joe I didn't even realize I made my way downstairs to get something to eat. I sat at a table picking at a blueberry muffin. I could make things work with Joe if he asked me too. But was he only telling Jon that I was his to keep Jon away? I sighed rubbing my head. The more I thought about it the more confused I became. This was going to be a long few months.


	4. Chapter 4

My day had been very uneventful. It was mostly spent trying to figure out what Jon was trying to do. The more I thought about it the more confused I became over it all. Thinking about Jon maybe me think about Joe. Even if I did have the sudden urge to do anything with Jon, I'd be disappointed in myself that I would be hurting Joe. I never wanted to hurt Joe again. Through the years I wasn't able to find the person I wanted to be with. After doing a little soul-searching I come to the realization that Joe was that one person. I'd love to be with him again, but I had the fear that it wouldn't last, that we couldn't make it not with his career taking him around the world and me being stuck in Minnesota. How would it work? I suck at the whole long distance thing. That was part of the reason we broke up in the first place. After driving myself crazy over it all I found myself sitting on a crate backstage Raw watching The Shield attack Daniel Bryan. I looked away to see 2 people standing close by glancing my direction. They were talking about something in hushed tones. I looked closer a smile spreading on my lips. I hopped off the crate I was sitting on walking over to the 2 of them getting them to stop talking.

"Jon?" I questioned looking at him.

"You do remember Karlie. I knew you would, but I couldn't be sure." He replied pulling me into a hug. "You here with Joe?" He asked breaking the hug.

"Yep, I'm gonna be around for a few weeks. How can I forget you Jon? Where's Josh?" I asked not seeing him anywhere. I had met Jon and Josh years back when I met some of Joe's family. "You guys are the Uso's now right?" I asked trying to make sure I had my facts straight hearing the dark-haired women he was with stifle her laughter.

"Yep that's us and he's around here somewhere. He's gonna be shocked to see you. You and Joe together again?" I nodded answering his question. I looked over to see the women that was with him. "Oh my bad this is Trinity she's Naomi out there." He pointed in the direction of the ring. "She's my fiancé."

"I'm Karlie, Joe's ex and currently one of his friends. Congrats to both of you." I smiled holding my hand out for her. She graciously shook my hand.

"Thanks Karlie." She smiled before looking at Jon. "I can see why Joe never shuts up about her." I looked down feeling my blood rush to my cheeks. Joe talked about me?

"Bad or good?" I questioned looking at both of them.

"Good." They both replied. I couldn't contain the smile on my face.

"I'm gonna go find Josh. It was good to see you again Jon, nice to meet you Trinity."

"Check catering. Don't wait so long next time Karlie." Jon teased hugging me.

"I make no promises." I laughed waving to Trinity walking off. I smiled at the people I passed to be polite, I didn't want any trouble for Joe. I smiled sitting at the table that Josh was at with a few other guys.

"Hey Josh." I greeted getting him and the others to stop their conversation all eyes on me.

"Karlie?" I nodded answering his question.

"I'm here with Joe strictly as friends. Speaking of friends who are yours?" I asked looking at 3 men around the table, skipping past all the questions he was sure to ask.

"Zack Ryder, Curt Hawkins and Fandango." I smiled looking at them.

"Zack's my ring name, feel free to call me Matthew or Matt." I nodded looking at him.

"The names Brian not Curt."

"Got it." I replied changing my attention from the blond guy known as Matt to the brown-haired man who I now know as Brian.

"Call me Johnny or Curtis even." I looked at the last one seeing a slight smirk on his face. "That mean you're single? Since you're not with Joe."

"I am single but I'm only here for a few weeks or so. I don't wanna go crazy over a guy when I'm here to figure out what I want and to catch up with Joe." I explained.

"You seen Jon?" Josh asked changing the topic of conversation.

"Yep and I met Trinity before I came here. He was the one that told me you'd be here." I smiled seeing Joe but groaned seeing Jon with him and Colby.

"I see you found one of them." Joe smirked pulling a chair up.

"Mm nope I've found them both. How was your match?" I asked glancing at both Jon and Colby returning my attention to Joe.

"You mean to tell me you didn't watch it?" Jon asked with mock hurt.

"Can't say I did Jon." I shrugged acting like it was no big deal.

"It was good." Joe said sending Jon a look. Before they broke out into a fight here over me I got up telling Josh and them it was nice to meet them and I'd catch up with them later. Joe was quick to follow behind me.

"Where we going?" I groaned hearing Jon's voice. Everything he did got on my nerves.

"Where ever you're not." I called out heading outside for some fresh air. I sighed hearing someone else come out behind me. I really though that it was Jon.

"You can't let him get under your skin. The more he worms his way in the more he's gonna bug you." I smiled looking up at Colby.

"I can't help it though, he's just so UGH!" I screamed falling against the wall.

"It will get easier Karlie." Colby squeezed my shoulder heading back in. I really hoped he was right. Between my own growing feelings for Joe and being stuck in this rut that was called my life I didn't have the time or the patience to deal with Jon and this act of his.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why is it she can curl up to him, but I can't joke around with her?" Jon asked a fake pout coming out. After the show I found myself curled up to Colby in the backseat fighting to stay awake. I had made sure it was ok with Colby and he didn't have any arguments. He was slightly softer then the door and window would have been. I had locked eyes with Joe through the rear view mirror seeing a slight hint of jealousy run through them.

"Because Colby has a girl and you don't." I yawned. "And Colby's a friend and you just freak me out." I retorted my eyes staying closed.

"Still not fair." I could hear the pout in his voice. I really didn't care if it was fair or not. I wasn't going to use Jon as pillow. I wouldn't be able to sleep. I'd be to worried on what he had planned to do to me well I was out.

"Dude grow up." I smiled hearing Joe snap at him annoyed with his behavior. The car grew quiet as I drifted off to sleep.

"Wakey wakey babe." I smiled hearing the rugged voice ring through my ears. I sat up wiping the sleep from my eyes seeing Jon staring at me a smirk in place.

"Where's Joe?" I asked looking at Colby ignoring Jon. "How long was I out for?"

"He went to pay for the gas. 45 minutes or so." I nodded at Colby turning my attention to Jon.

"Why in the hell did you wake me?" I growled in a low voice scaring myself.

"Uh Joe told me to." He gulped turning around. I shrugged laying back against the seat. The car was filled with silence a few minutes until Joe got back. I was excited to see the cup of coffee he handed me.

"A hint of vanilla, caramel and hazel nut just the way you like it Kari. I'm surprised you're up." Joe remarked.

"I'm surprised you remember how I took my coffee. Jon woke me saying you told him too." I took a sip of the coffee letting the hot liquid warm my taste buds. "You're the best ever Joe."

"I told him no such thing." Joe chuckled pulling outta the gas station. "It's hard to forget when that's all you would drink." He chuckled. It was a must back then. I had associated it with Joe so when things ended with him I rarely ever drank it.

"Tattletale." Jon pouted.

"Hey you started it Jonathan." I stuck my tongue out him hearing Colby stifle his laughter.

"Don't put blame on me." Jon retorted in a childish way.

"I can if I wanna." I huffed.

"Now, now children." Joe started. I couldn't help but laugh at the way we were acting. "You two need to sort out whatever this is, you're gonna be stuck together for weeks." It was like Joe was demanding us to get along. I didn't think I would ever get along with him. He wanted more out of this then I did.

"I can't help it he drives me nuts." I exclaimed sulking in the backseat. I wanted to be at the hotel already.

"Not my fault sugar." Jon smirked sending me a wink.

"I'm not your sugar. So just stop it already!" I yelled feeling a headache coming.

"Stop what?" He smirked turning in his seat.

"Everything! I don't even like you the way you like me. I'm in love with Joe so you can drop this act of yours Jon." I seethed. It took a minute of silence for everything I said to ring through my ears, my brain processing it all. Thankfully enough we were at the hotel but Joe kept the doors locked.

"Isn't that enough for you to leave her alone now?" Colby asked.

"Shut up Colby!" Jon yelled.

"Don't fucking yell at him. He isn't apart of this. I heard your guys conversation the other day." All three of them looked at me. "I didn't realize I was still your girl Joe. Friends we agreed on friends. It wouldn't work out anyways. We've already tried." I turned my attention from Joe to Jon. "It's pretty low when you start flirting with your friends girl. Especially once he already drew the lines in the sand for you. What happened to guy code?" I sighed after my explosion. "Now let me out, before I ruin anything else." Joe was quick to unlock the doors. I got what belonged to me and went into the hotel. I found a place in the lobby waiting for Joe. I was rooming with him so I had to wait. I watched them as they made their way to the front desk. I didn't even wanna think about the consequences I was sure to suffer from my little tirade. I got up following behind Joe. The ride up the elevator to the 5th floor was a quiet and a huge awkward bubble loomed over us. The ride couldn't go fast enough.

"It's best you get some rest Karlie." I sighed hearing Joe's flat voice the second the door to our room closed. I had hurt him and a simple sorry wouldn't fix it. I was hoping everything would be better in the morning. I got what I needed walking to the bathroom. I stopped turning to look at him.

"Joe look," I started out looking at my hands that were playing with the clothes I pulled outta my suitcase.

"Karlie don't. You've said plenty already." He kept his back to me, no emotions in his voice. I sighed walking into the bathroom. It was only a few days in and I had already screwed up royally. Maybe it's best I head home before I do more damage. I quickly got ready for bed walking out seeing Joe was in one bed his back to me. I crawled into my bed. I was worried about what was to happen tomorrow. Sleep wouldn't come. I didn't wanna disturb Joe so I laid in bed staring into the darkness. The darkness that now filled me within.


	6. Chapter 6

After only sleeping what felt like half a minute, I was now sitting on the bed fresh outta the shower. I hadn't meant to say anything that came from my mouth. After it was all said I didn't want him to hurt me, I didn't think I would hurt him. I found comfort playing with the bottom of my sweater. I kept contemplating on waking Joe up. We had to have a talk about this especially if he still wanted me on the road with him. I wanted to stay on the road. I was enjoying it this far. It was only one small little bump to surpass. I had no doubt we wouldn't be able to work things out.

"Quit staring Karlie." He grumbled giving me quite the little fright.

"I can't help it Joe. I can leave if that's what you want. I hate knowing I caused this pain in you." I confessed with a sigh not wanting to waste another second with this could of awkwardness filled with hate hanging over us.

"I don't want you to go and I don't want things to be awkward either. But we can make this work. You always talked about leaving Minnesota, here's your chance." He explained moving so he was looking at me.

"So you want me to move to Florida with you?" I questioned. It did sound good. But so much would have to be done before I could even start to pack. I'd have to find a place and make sure I had another job lined up.

"I want you to move to Florida but I don't think we're ready to live together yet. I know you would rather have your own space then to share mine." He had that right. We had too much to work on before jumping right into living together. Mainly we had to make sure the feelings we have aren't just leftover from years ago.

"I'll think about moving but this thing between us." I paused wanting to choose my words very carefully. "It's been years. I wanna rebuild your friendship first and if these lingering feelings still stand then we can take the next step."

"That's fine as long as you think about everything and we move forward together. I can't expect you to rush into anything. We're in this together." I smiled jumping on him for a hug. I was happy to be on good terms with him again. "I know you don't want to do this but Karlie you have to make amends with Jon. I can't have the two of you going back and forth all of the time."

"I know but he scares me." I pulled away standing up. "But it must be done." I sighed hearing a knock.

"Good, I'm gonna take a shower well the two of you talk." He smirked walking to the door. Words were passed between the two of them. By the time Joe went to take a shower and Jon was sitting before me I was chewing on my lip a nervous smile gracing them.

"I only have to get along with you. I wasn't told I had to like you." I smirked challenging him.

"Good to know Karlie. Because acting like we actually like each other wont blow up and everyone will be pissed." I shrugged not really caring. I could act like I actually got along with him till I left. "But you know what would be hilarious?" He asked a devious smirk on his face. I was dreading hearing what he was going to say. "If well pretending to like me you actually start to like me." I groaned not gonna happen. "You see I have nothing against you. I was only having fun. I didn't mean to make you spill your dark secret about still being in love with Joe." He confessed. I think I saw a glimpse of remorse in his eyes.

"It needed to be said anyways. It would've came out at a later date and then it would've been too late to do anything about it anyways. So thank you for pushing my buttons." It wasn't so bad to actually have a normal conversation with him. "Look if we're actually gonna try to be friends drop the whole flirting thing you've been doing."

"We'll see what happens Karlie. But I make no promises." Should've figured that much but I had to try. As much as I wanted to act that we got along, it would only be a matter of time before Joe ever caught on. Even though I thought it was a good idea it really wasn't. "Let Joe know we're ready when you guys are." He replied standing up making his way to the door in a graceful but manly way.

"Will do." I let a breath out falling back on the bed. Things would be ok. They had to be ok, because if they weren't ok I had to make them ok. I needed more time. I couldn't let any one person stand in my way of happiness and being here on the road I was slowly getting my happiness back.

"Everything go ok?" I smiled sitting up.

"Yep, but Joe I really make no promises, I'll try but I can only do so much." My eyes travelled with his body as he moved across the room.

"I know Kari and that's all I ask for. Things need to be simple. I work with him for a unseeable time ahead of me. I want things to be easy for all of us. He is my friend and I'll have a chat with him later about not being so much. Don't start in with you can handle him because I know you can but whatever he's doing is a bit much for everyone." I nodded taking in what he was saying. "You ready?" He asked changing the topic which I was happy for.

"Uh I believe so but let me double check and Jon said they were ready when we are." I rambled off making sure I had everything packed. Once I was certain I wasn't leaving anything behind we headed out meeting up with Colby and Jon. I let the guys talk going over what they needed to do for the day before the tapings tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the heck happened?" Colby asked. We sat in nice little café enjoying our meal before we were to head off to the arena for the Smackdown tapings. No one answered him. It's not like you could give the man a straight answer to what he was asking, clearly I didn't know what he was talking about. I noticed that Joe and Jon both shrugged. "For starters Joe, you were pissed not only at Karlie but yourself." That was new information. "And now you two are all good again. And secondly Jon has barely said two words to Karlie. I thought they were gonna work things out earlier today?"

"Me and Joe had a talk this morning and came to terms on what we are at this moment. And as far as Jon is concerned we had a talk this morning as well and realized it's time we try to be civil for everyone involved. There is a time and place to goof off and being on the road isn't always the best time for that." I explained giving him a smile before digging back into my waffles.

"That sums it up." Jon said Joe agreeing with him. The subject was dropped as we ate but I couldn't help but think now that Colby brought it up that Jon was avoiding me the best he could.

I sat at the table with Jon, Colby needed to use the bathroom before we left and Joe went up to pay. Jon seemed more interested with his phone then he was with me. Strangely enough it stung. Just yesterday the man annoyed me and now I was hurt that he was ignoring me. I had to be crazy.

"What is your problem?" I asked getting annoyed with him.

"Not everything is about you." He remarked.

"Well in this case I think it is. All you've done since our talk this morning has been avoiding me. You wont even look at me." I snarled.

"Don't talk about shit you know nothing about." He growled storming off. What the hell did I miss?

"What's his deal?" Colby asked making it back to the table first.

"I really don't know. Did anything happened to him this morning? He seemed fine after our chat this morning." I asked thinking back to it. He really did seem ok with it all this morning.

"He was on the phone when he walked into the room. But what I heard of the conversation didn't have him upset. So I really don't know." I smiled at Colby walking out now that Joe had paid the bill. We all gave Joe our share for the meal so it wasn't him paying for all of us. I was letting this problem with Jon get to me. I knew I needed to let it go but I couldn't. He may not be my favorite person in the world but I wasn't going to let him suffer if I could do something about it. "Let it go Karlie." It was more of a warning then it was a suggestion. I wanted to ask why but I didn't want Joe to question what was going on only for Jon to get even more pissed at me.

When we got to the arena fresh air never felt better. I stayed back needing to clear my mind. I told the guys I'd find them some where in a few minutes. Jon didn't care and left ahead of the guys. Colby gave a look filled with worry before he took off leaving me alone with Joe.

"You ok sweetie?" I nodded giving him my best fake smile. "No it's not. We have spent plenty of time apart but I can still tell when something is bothering you."

"It's nothing I can't handle on my own." How could I tell him that I was super worried about Jon without making him mad at me that I was worried about Jon and not him?

"Okay but I'm here if you need me." I smiled kissing his cheek.

"I know you are and it's very sweet of you." I replied walking into the arena. I walked around trying to figure out what I could well the guys got ready for the night. I smiled seeing Trinity. "Hi." I greeted walking up to her in the hall.

"Hey, this is Ariane." I smiled saying hi to her getting one in response. "Jon and Josh are around here somewhere if you wanna see them."

"As fun as that sounds, I'm gonna skip over that for right now. I don't wanna interrupt them or anything, but I'll make sure to find them before I leave." I told her walking off letting her get back to what she was doing. I slowly made my way to the SHIELDS locker room fighting the urge to think about Jon and his current problem. It was up to me to fix him, so I shouldn't care. I sighed pulling my phone out. I did care and I couldn't stop the feelings. I looked down at my phone seeing it was a text was from Joe saying they were done getting ready. I locked my phone up putting it in my pocket walking what distance I had left. I pushed the door open seeing that Jon was the only one in there. "Where's Joe and Colby?"

"Joe went after some water and Colby had a phone call." He kept wrapping the tape around his wrist.

"I'm sorry for thinking that your only problem was me." I told him in the most sarcastic voice I could find.

"You're such a bitch." I wasn't sure what to make of that statement. He had a smirk on his face. He sounded to be serious but his face held a playful look. I only shrugged not able to find the right words. "My problems don't concern you. After all you only wanna act like we get along." I quickly shook my head.

"No there wouldn't be any use in acting. Joe would know it. So I wanna actually try." I told him feeling bad that I might've actually hurt his feelings earlier.

"No you're forced and I'm gonna make it a living hell for you." He seethed tossing his tape back in his bag.

"No I wasn't forced Jon." I told him with a long sigh.

"Doesn't really matter, you're gone by and outta my life soon enough. Same goes for Colby's life as well. He's the one pretending to like you and for Joe well he's only using you. Charming his way into your pants. After you leave he'll be done with you as well." I bit my tongue not wanting to erupt in their workplace and cause trouble for them, so instead I walked up to him slapping him across the cheek. As a sick response he rubbed his cheek a smirk on his lips. I growled storming outta the locker room.

"You ok?" Joe asked running into me.

"Uh yea, I'm going use my ticket and watch the show from my seat tonight. I don't wanna miss you in action." I smiled wanting to forget about what Jon said.

"Ok I'll take you to your seat." I waited in the hallway as Joe took the water into the locker room. Jon's words finally sinking in.


End file.
